tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malibu Sentinels
Malibu Sentinels is a fanfiction series about three teenagers and their teacher who defend Earth from monstrous aliens and deal with issue while living in Malibu, California. Plot The Evil Emperor Gorganus from the planet Moleculon has set his sights on conquering Earth, the focal point of a system of power portals he needs to rule the universe. Meanwhile, three teenagers and an owner of the local café called Malibu Café decided to fight back against Gorganus by becoming Malibu Sentinels. Characters Malibu Sentinels *Lia Torres (played by Cassie Steele) - Smart, sensible, and very organized. With the power of Scorpio, she has light green armor. Her weapon is a slim bladed sword. Lia was the original leader of the Malibu Sentinels before Chris took the mantle after Lia left both the team and Malibu. *Christopher "Chris" Mitchell (played by Alex Heartman) – The Leader of the Malibu Sentinels, he is basketball player but doesn't act like the popular jock. He has the power of the Taurus, donning a black outfit. He wields a staff as his weapon. He was the original co-leader until Lia's departure. He has an on-again/off-again relationship with ally, Melissa. *Camille Nelson (played by Hayley Kiyoko) - Camille is the smart tough girl who works at the Malibu Café the kids regularly hang out in. She is the brains of the team. She became co-leader due to Chris assuming the leadership following Lia's departure. *Rachel Haskett (played by Lauren Storm) - She is the newest sentinel warrior after Lia's departure. She was much similar to her teammates when it came to being in high school She wasn't popular in high school and was constantly teased by her classmates. She had braces and accidently cut boys' lips with her braces when she tried to kiss them. She grew to be bubbly, happy, and perky. She is friends with Melissa and Camille. She briefly dated Chris in season 6. *Colin Thomas - The oldest Sentinel, who had more experience than the team. He became a Sentinel at 16 in 1992. Since then, he opened the Malibu Café as a source of income. He mentored the sentinels and became the older brother figure to them. He became the love interest of Rachel Haskett. Allies *Melissa Winters (played by Nicole Gale Anderson) - She is ex-gymnast turned reporter. As a teenager she was wholesome and beautiful and was a member of East Malibu High's school newspaper. She attended Malibu University and majored in broadcast journalism. In season 5, she landed an internship at the Malibu Tribune and remained there throughout the series. She is the main love interest of Chris Mitchell. She is close with all the sentinels. Villians Monsters Arsenal Episodes Cast *Cassie Steele as Lia Torres (season 1-5) *Alex Heartman as Chris Mitchell *Hayley Kiyoko as Camille Nelson *Nicole Gale Anderson as Melissa Winters *Lauren Storm as Rachel Haskett (season 6-10) Notes *Alex Heartman is best known in the series Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai. *Cassie Steele is known for her role in the Canadian teen drama, Degrassi: The Next Generation. *Exterior shots from Pepperdine University were used for Malibu University in the series 4th season. * External Links